Havia uma pedra no meio do caminho
by Sabaku
Summary: Em uma noite chuvosa, Haruno Sakura, parada em frente a dois túmulos, relembra como o fatídico acidente aconteceu. One-shot; Humor.


Disclaimer: uu eu não possuo naruto ò.o porque? vai encarar?

"Havia uma pedra no meio do caminho"

Chovia naquele início de noite em Konoha. Todos abrigavam-se em suas casas enquanto esperavam o jantar. Menos uma pessoa. Menos Haruno Sakura.  
A garota estava em frente a dois túmulos, agachada. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Em um dia, as pessoas estão vivas; no outro, mortas. A menina aproxima-se de um dos túmulos, ainda havia algo que ela devia declarar, precisava fazer isso. Enquanto pensava nas palavras apropriadas, as lembranças do dia fatídico vieram com força total à sua mente...

-Flashback-

Um novo dia na vida de Haruno Sakura. Ela levanta-se animada. Hoje cumpriria a tão esperada missão numa casa de massagens eróticas para meninos. A vida que pedira a Deus, não?  
Ela toma café rapidamente e sai para cumprir sua missão.

- Onde será que está Sasuke-kun? - pergunta, olhando para os lados.

Algumas ruas a sua esquerda, a garota enxerga Naruto.

- Naru-AHHHHHHHHHHH - exclama, após tropeçar numa pedrinha aleatória qualquer e cair no chão. - Ai... Naruto? - pergunta, olhando a sua volta e não mais encontrando o garoto. - Onde será que ele foi?

- SAKURA, CUIDADO! NÃO SE LEVANTE! - grita Sasuke, que corria sabe-se lá porque.

A garota levanta a cabeça na direção da voz. Ao fazer isso, Sasuke, que estava correndo e não conseguia parar, tropeça na cabeça-dura e bate contra uma parede.

- Ahn? (- nem sentiu dor quando bateram em sua cabeça ) Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN? - grita desesperada ao ver o amigo caido em frente a um buraco numa parede.

Apesar dos apelos da menina, o garoto não se mexia. Um filete de sangue escorria pela sua face. Sakura toca o rosto do menino, manchando assim as suas mãos de sangue.

- Nãooooooo, eu matei o Sasuke-kun. NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - enquanto fala, um trovão soa, o céu escurece e começa a chover pesadamente.

A menina então junta as mãos, ajoelha-se e fecha os olhos.

- Grande Shinobi que Tudo-vê-e-Tudo-Sabe, sei que não tenho sido uma boa menina, mas se o senhor salvar o Sasuke-kun, eu prometo que farei voto de castidade.

- O que... aconteceu? - acordava Sasuke, com as mãos na cabeça, que latejava de dor.

- Valeu cara! - disse olhando o céu, enquanto também via o amigo se mexer e falar - mas... você sabe que aquele negócio de voto de castidade é brincadeira, né?

-TUUUUUUUUUM-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Sasuke caia novamente, após um repentino raio tê-lo acertado.

- NÃOOOOOOOOO, "eu" matei Sasuke-kun. Não, não, não - resmungava enquanto batia a cabeça no chão, em reprovação - Eu não mereço viveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

Enquanto a garota se deprimia, Naruto surgia em cima de um telhado. E ali parou, olhando a cena que se passava logo abaixo.

- Eu vou fazer o voto, prometo! - enquanto falava, o seu eterno objeto de amor voltava a dar sinais de vida - Agora é de verdade, juro! - o morimbundo voltava a vida mais rapidamente - Quero que... quero que... quero que o Naruto morra se isso não for verdade!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Naruto rolava telhado abaixo, caindo em cima de Sasuke que estava mal (u.u agora então...).

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - o garota gritava, ao som inúmeros trovões e o cair de uma chuva torrencial.

-Fim do Flashback-

- Sakura? - uma voz chamava às costas da menina, que continuava agachada em frente aos túmulos.

A ninja se levantou e foi pra junto da voz.

- Eu só estava dando um último adeus.

- Eu não consigo acreditar ainda - comentava Naruto.

- Bem, vamos? - e Sakura agarra os braços dos dois garotos e dirigem-se em direção ao centro da vila.

-Flashback-

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - o garota gritava, ao som inúmeros trovões e o cair de uma chuva torrencial.

- O que aconteceu? - gritava Ino, que surgia de uma esquina, junto de Hinata.

As duas ficam paralisadas diante do que vêem.

- Sa... Sasuke-kun... - balbuciava Ino, vendo o menino caido.

- Na-Naruto-kun? - balbuciava Hinata, vendo o menino caido.

- Eu... - choramingava Sakura, enquanto caminhava em direção as duas meninas, com as mãos sujas de sangue - Eu os matei.

Diante da revelação da morte das pessoas que mais amavam, Ino e Hinata têm um ataque do coração e morrem.

-Fim do Flashback-  
Antes de sair do cemitério, Sakura vira-se em direção ao túmulo de Ino, fazendo um "V" de Vitória com os dedos, declarando-se vencedora da eterna disputa das duas. A terra ao redor do túmulo da loira remexe-se, como se algo estivesse se revirando dentro do caixão...

N/A:  
o.o se você aguentou chegar até aqui, meus parabéns, já pode se tornar um kage XD porque esse fic é na verdade... o Kage Shiken XDDDDDDDDD u.u brincadeiras a parte, se você leu o fic, gostaria que me mandasse uma review, mesmo que fosse apenas um "eu li a sua fic.  
XD sabe como é, como diria uma autora que gosto: "dedos felizes escrevem mais rápido"  
XD então deixe este autor alegre enviando uma review. 


End file.
